The Infamous Ninja
by DarkFlorence
Summary: Iruka wakes up to a certain copy-ninja in his bed. KakaIru


**Title: The Infamous Ninja **

**Genre: Humor**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: KakaIru**

**Summary: Iruka wakes up to a certain copy-nin in his bed. KakaIru**

**Warnings: Fluffy. **

* * *

The soft sound of birds infiltrated his ears, as dawn reached its peak and the sun began to rise. Iruka yawned, sitting up from the single-bed he owned. His arms stretched out widely, hearing the soft crack of his bones. He sighed a sigh of relief, and wet his mouth, looking around narrowedly as he tried to bring a little more sleep out of him. He paused as he felt something move beside him, a quick motion that made him tense up a bit. He slowly looked beside himself, as a sudden groan rose to his lips, "Oh come on!" The man pestered as the thing that made him react so rolled over on his other side to face the tanned male, and laid an arm around the said man's lap. "Not again!"

It started out as nothing more than a peaceful sleepover among acquaintances. Naruto insisted they went out for ramen, and brought his team along, including their team leader—Kakashi who crossed paths with Iruka quite a bit. They ate their way through the poor academy teacher's new paycheck, especially Naruto who took it to himself to buy 5 extra bowls, as the others just took to one or two. The two sensei's then took it upon themselves to get the students back to their houses. It went from Sakura, who thanked Iruka and apologized for Naruto's demeanor, Naruto, who was oblivious to what he had put his former teacher through, and then Sasuke who insisted he walk alone the rest of the way and left before they could say anything. There they were, Kakashi and Iruka, side-by-side. Iruka stopped, and looked at his silver-haired companion before they went any further.

"You should go now too Kakashi-San. My house is near, and by the looks of it, you better hurry to yours as well if you don't want to get caught in a downpour." It was true, as the clouds began to hover in the evening sky, and began to rumble softly, though still a sign of possible rain.

The other man stopped as well, and glanced at him. Iruka swore he saw a twinkle in his eye, as an amused smile rose to the man's lip under the mask. "Now, now.. Wouldn't want Naruto's precious sensei to get raped, now would we?"

"I can take care of myself, thank you." Iruka pressed on firmly, as the glare reached his eye—

Which didn't really affect Kakashi that much; not at all actually. A few minutes later, edged with massive arguing on Iruka's part, and justifying comebacks from Kakashi, the frustrated academy teacher began to walk again, deciding he didn't really want to be caught in the rain either. It seemed he was right, as when he stepped onto the porch of his apartment, he felt a pebble of water drop on his cheek. He went on towards his house, and fished for the keys in his pockets, as the guest folded his arms and leaned beside the door in wait.

Iruka found his keys, and began to unlock the door. He heard the now harsh rumbles of thunder and sighed, pushing on it with his hand as he opened it all the way. "Thank you for bringing me home safety." The polite reply came; followed by a shrug from the person he targeted it too. Iruka rolled his eyes at this and suddenly felt uncomfortable as he realized the man wasn't moving. "Uhm.." He swallowed, pushing away that little feeling that told him to just go in and slam the door in his face. "Would.. you like to come in..?"

Kakashi shrugged again, but followed the man as he went inside.

Iruka closed the door softly, and threw the keys to the side. He moved towards the kitchen and closed his window, surprised at how much water had already infiltrated his apartment. It was surely coming down heavy, and it would be such a pain to walk in it. He turned as he heard a chair being pulled up, and watched as the man sat down on the chair beside the dinner table.

Iruka cleared his throat, and watched him slowly. Kakashi kept a keen eye on him as well. ".. So.." The tan man started. "It's.. raining.."

"Yes it is," the smart ass reply came in seconds.

Iruka felt like to slap him, and himself for that matter as he bit back an annoyed snarl. "And I wouldn't want you to walk in such poor weather.."

The man didn't seem to get the hint, or was possibly just playing oblivious to annoy the already frustrated teacher further. Iruka guessed the second one. "So.."

"So.." He took a breath, turning around to face the window once again to take site of the outrageous scene and remind him exactly why he was doing this. "I think it's better to sleep on the couch."

Kakashi coughed slightly, Iruka knowing fully well what that meant. He was amused, the bastard! "My back is insufferably rough, you see? I'm getting old, and the mission I partook in earlier didn't quite help, especially when a kunai found a way lodged close to my spine." Iruka imagined the same tool lodged inside his throat instead, and felt much better. "It wouldn't be good for my back if I laid on such material so—"

"Alright, alright! I guess you can—" Iruka couldn't believe it. Too his full surprise, as he turned around, no one was there. His eyebrow rose, until his ear perked up at the sound of a soft creak. He ran towards his bedroom, kicking the door open. His jaw fell open, as his eye caught site of the man lying on his bed in only fine black boxer shorts and was already, practically, snoozing away. That wasn't the worst part; the bastard didn't even have a scrape ON his back! "… Son of a bi—"

He knew he was really going to regret this, he already regretted it!

And he still does now.

Iruka glared at the form beside him. That was about five months ago. Every week, he would wake up to find this thing in his bed. You would think he would get the hint when Iruka kicked him out—grabbing him by the ear and dragging him, or even going as far as to strangle him to the point he would force poof away. Iruka just didn't understand.

Why the hell was this man still coming here? He already cleaned his house to make it look more decent—after the third week of finding the man in his bed, he took it upon himself to go find his house and clean it. He thought that maybe that would probably get the man off his skin, but apparently not.

Iruka growled quietly to himself at the drooling menace, as he noticed the foot that was also being kindly wrapped around his lap, joining the arm. He sighed and shook his head, laying a hand atop of the silver slivers of hair that was so close to his side. He ran his hands through it softly, and whispered; "What am I going to do with you?"

Whereas the reply came, "Anything you want baby. I'm all yours."

And then came the screaming.

* * *

**Omg, how long has it been since I last wrote something? This is quite the refreshment, and I certainly will continue writing! God, I love these two.. **


End file.
